


don't make it weird

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, But the focus is really on Hinata sooooo, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Frottage, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Miya Twins Birthday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Three way make outs, Threesome, Twin Sibling Incest, competitive fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu show up at Hinata's apartment to claim their birthday present. Guess what their birthday present will be?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 36
Kudos: 376





	don't make it weird

“What’er ya doin’ here?” Atsumu indignantly asks his brother when their eyes meet. They’re standing on opposite sides of the open air hall in Hinata’s apartment complex. Atsumu did not expect to see his brother here, despite it being their birthday. They’d spent the night before together, all you can eat sushi with multiple rounds of sake and a free slice of birthday cake, so his weekly Osamu quota has been fulfilled. Today he is supposed to spend the evening with Hinata doing… friends with benefits stuff. At least that’s what he assumed he’d be doing based on the text he received this morning. 

_Happy Birthday Boy (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。I got you a special bday gift, so stop by my place at around six to come claim it ~_

Atsumu knows what “come claim your gift” is code for. An open invitation saying “it’s your birthday, Atsumu—come fuck me in the ass until I can’t walk straight!” It’s honestly the only thing Atsumu wants to do right now and ‘Samu also being here doesn’t fit into that plan _anywhere_.

“Hinata told me to come over to pick up a gift he got me,” Osamu says plainly, ignoring how Atsumu is giving him the evil eye. 

“No way, he texted me to come get _my_ gift.” Atsumu grits his teeth and pokes his brother’s chest. It’s totally possible Hinata wants to give ’Samu a birthday gift, but there’s no way he plans on giving it to him now. Now is Atsumu time! Sexy shenanigans with Atsumu time!! ‘Samu must have gotten his days mixed up. 

Osamu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. “Hey Osamu-san. I got ya a gift fer yer birthday, but I won’t be able to bring it to ya. Could ya come to my apartment at around six to pick it up?” Osamu reads and then turns his phone around to show Atsumu the text. Sure enough, there’s a message timestamped from earlier today from Hinata Shouyou and Osamu’s reply confirming the pick up time. 

“No fuckin’ way.” Atsumu grabs his own phone and compares the two texts side by side. Same date, same time. What the actual fuck is going on? Does this mean he’s not going to get birthday sex today?! He was really, _really_ looking forward to that. 

“Look, we’re both here now,” Osamu sighs and snatches his phone back. “I might as well go see what my gift is so I can get out of yer hair so ya can do whatever it is that’s makin’ ya so… Antsy, okay?” 

Atsumu nods, trying so hard not to show how much this whole situation is bothering him. At least Osamu’s being really understanding about it. He can always count on his twin to just get it and not ask questions. One of the many perks of twindom. They walk over to Hinata’s apartment door and Osamu rings the doorbell. Three seconds pass, nothing. Atsumu rings the bell with a little more force, still nothing. 

“I’m gonna text him,” Atsumu grumbles and quickly types out “are ya home???” and sends it.

Immediately, he gets a response. 

“Doors unlocked.” Atsumu reads the text out loud, his voice lilting upward at the end like it’s a question. Osamu turns the knob of the door and pushes it open. All the lights inside of Hinata’s apartment are off, save for one lamp that stands in the corner of his sitting area. Atsumu can hear the faint sound of music coming from somewhere within the apartment, a low thump that he can feel in the pits of his stomach. 

They look at each other for a moment, twin eyes acknowledging this situation is beyond freaky. 

Osamu speaks first. “Should we—”

“—go inside?” Atsumu finishes the sentence.

Osamu nods. “We probably should.” 

Atsumu knows the unsure look on Osamu’s face is mirrored in his own. Hell, he can feel his twin telepathy vibes—a tingle that rushes down his legs into the soles of his feet—warning him of how Osamu is just as nervous as he is. What the fuck does Hinata have planned for them? They step inside the apartment and take off their shoes. 

“Babe?” Atsumu calls out, his voice wavering with uncertainty. Instead of a verbal response, Atsumu feels a vibration in his pocket. When Atsumu reads the text, his mouth goes dry. 

_Bedroom, bring Osamu._

“What’d he say?” Osamu asks. 

“Ah!” Atsumu’s voice cracks. “He wants us to come to the bedroom.” 

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “Us?”

“Y-yeah… Us.” Atsumu winces at himself. It pains him to say it. 

_Us._

It’s always been _us_ . Always sharing and too close for comfort. Normally, Atsumu would rather leave _us_ at the door. Be an only child for an hour or two and not have to share anything, especially not _his_ spiker. He’s shared nearly everything for his entire life—a bedroom, a favorite sport, even crushes—and it gets real old real fast. But for some strange reason, now the pit in his stomach burns to know just what _us_ in this situation will entail. The curiosity will kill him. 

“Oh… Well we should go see what he wants?” 

“Probably.” Atsumu bites the inside of his cheek and lets out the breath he did not realize he was holding. 

“Lead the way.” 

“Right…” Atsumu brushes past his brother and starts walking towards Hinata’s room. As they get closer to Hinata’s closed bedroom door, the muffled music gets louder. A pulsating bass line that he’s heard dozens of times before on _special occasions_. It immediately makes his body react—erratic heartbeat, sweaty palms, shortness of breath. When he stops in front of Hinata’s closed door, Atsumu stares at the knob. This is it. If he opens the door, there’s no turning back. Whatever Hinata has planned for him and his brother, it’ll surely—

“Ya gonna open it?” Osamu asks, bringing Atsumu’s thoughts to a screeching halt. 

“Yeah, gimmie a sec,” Atsumu says before clearing his throat and turning the doorknob. When the door opens, the smell of fresh sage and juniper berries quite literally punches his senses, an instant knock out that he doesn’t even process the rest of the scene until Osamu pushes him inside the room. 

Hinata’s bedroom is bathed in a dreamy pink glow thanks to the string lights that border his ceiling. There is at least one candle on nearly every flat surface—Hinata’s desk, his dresser, his bedside table, two on his windowsill—emanating the pungent smell that’s making Atsumu’s brain malfunction. And finally, sprawled on his bed looking like a fucking dream in a blue lacy bralette with matching garterbelt, panties, and thigh high stockings, is Hinata. Staring at him and his brother with “come fuck me” eyes and a sinful tongue licking his lips. 

“Hello boys,” Hinata says, sultry and soul crushing, as he props himself up on his pillows. He keeps his legs loosely crossed, drawing all attention to the panties that do nothing to conceal his already raging erection. 

Atsumu can’t speak, can’t fucking breathe. It takes too much energy to even look out of the corner of his eye to see how Osamu is reacting. 

Shock paints his brother’s expression, wide eyed and lips pressed into a thin line. Only his cheeks, an undeniable blush, are the only thing that betray his impartial stare. 

Osamu swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. “What’s goin’ on?” he asks with an even tone. 

“Nothing’s going on. You two are just standing there.” Hinata bats his eyes innocently and starts dragging his fingers down to his chest, playing with the lacy fabric of his bralette. 

“Ya know what I mean.” The steadiness in Osamu’s voice wavers slightly.

“Well, it’s your birthday, right? Your special day? I figured I’d give you both a _special_ present that you’ll never forget.” Hinata uncrosses his legs and lets them fall open, a mouthwatering sight of creamy thighs, light orange hairs, and an impressive stain on straining silk. “So what’s it gonna be, ‘Tsumu-kun and ‘Samu-kun?” Hinata’s smile turns absolutely evil. “Are you going to come claim your gift, or…” He lets his voice trail off as he brings his hands to stroke the bulge in his panties. “Am I going to have fun all by myself?” 

Miya Atsumu stands at an impasse—either fuck Hinata with his brother or not at all. What a fucking delema. On one hand, he _needs_ to have sex with Hinata and is willing to do whatever it takes to stick it in. On the other hand, he does not want to share. Sharing on his birthday is… Well it’s not allowed! However there’s a part of him that is curious. What would watching Hinata fuck someone who shares his face, body, and voice be like? Would it be hot even if it’s his _brother?_ A shiver shoots down Atsumu’s spine and makes him sweat. Plus, the overall horny ambiance is making it super hard to think about anything other than jumping Hinata’s bones, regardless of whether he’s doing it with his brother or not. 

In the midst of the Miya twin’s collective silence, Hinata starts palming himself—whimpering with his molten eyes transfixed on the twins.

“Hey ‘Samu?” Atsumu says weakly. 

“Yeah ‘Tsumu?” Osamu answers, just as lamely. 

“Would you care if we—”

“—Not if you don’t?” 

Atsumu’s breath catches in his throat, they’re really doing this.

“Are you coming?” Hinata says on the wave of a sigh, the double entendre so blatant that Atsumu wants to throw up. 

“Y-yeah,” they say at the same time and make their way over to the bed, twin corpses under the spell of an impish, orange haired sorcerer.

Atsumu sits to Hinata’s left, Osamu sits to Hinata’s right. They start off by kissing, taking turns claiming Hinata’s mouth, each with their own unique way of making Hinata shudder and moan. Atsumu spoils him like he always does, pouring every ounce of feeling he has into each press, each lick, each bite because he actually can not help himself. But the way Osamu kisses Hinata, teasing every chance he gets and making Hinata chase each kiss, looks equally as appealing. Hinata’s eyes flicker to Atsumu as he pulls away from Osamu, smoldering as they beckon for him to come join them. The look nearly sets Atsumu on fire and the only way to make it stop is to engage in a three way make out session with his best friend and twin brother. 

Swallowing every ounce of dignity he has left, Atsumu throws his hat (or rather tongue) into the ring. 

As they kiss, tongues sloppily sliding against each other, Hinata reclines to lay down—dragging the twins down with him. His hands snake into Atsumu and Osamu’s hair, playing with strands and making both twins whimper. Osamu is the first to move his kisses to Hinata’s neck while Atsumu claims Hinata’s lips as his own. It isn’t until Hinata inhales sharply and hisses out an exhale does he realize what Osamu is doing. A fresh, splotchy pink with a ring of teeth indents that will surely turn purple later, mark blossoms on Osamu’s side of Hinata’s neck.

_Oh fuck no._

Atsumu quickly follows suit and abuses his knowledge of Hinata’s sensitive spots. Sure, Osamu can leave pretty hickies, but Atsumu knows all the places that’ll make Hinata melt. Behind his ear, a quick lick and a shudder. A nip underneath his chin, a gasp. Delving his tongue into Hinata’s ear—

“Ah-Atsumu!” Hinata moans. 

Atsumu can’t help but flash a triumphant glare over at his brother—Hinata cried his name _first._ Osamu’s narrowed eyes shot daggers in Atsumu’s direction, making the blonde’s heart thump even faster. The thrill of beating his brother never felt so good. He wants to do it again and show Osamu all the things he can do to bring Hinata to tears. 

But before he can, Osamu mimics his action and prods his tongue deeper into Hinata’s ear while pushing his fingers past the elastic of Hinata’s bralette to toy with one of his nipples. 

Hinata’s breath seeps from his open mouth in labored puffs colored by high pitched whines. _“Osamu, p-please!”_ Hinata writhes from his brother’s actions. 

Atsumu may have gotten Hinata to say his name first, but Osamu got him to beg. That is unacceptable. The score can’t be tied, there can only be one twin who Hinata favors. It’s right then and there Atsumu resolves to be the one who’s gonna make Hinata come. Fuck Osamu for being a quick learner! No more Mr. Nice-guy!

Atsumu trails his scorching kisses down Hinata’s neck, tits, and toned stomach until he reaches Hinata’s navel. He quickly swipes his tongue inside, knowing it’ll make Hinata squirm. He can feel Hinata’s breath hitch, a quick jolt of his diaphragm, and smiles against heated skin when he hears a familiar breathy groan. 

  
“Oh no you don’t,” Osamu growls and joins Atsumu, bringing his kisses to Hinata’s thighs—dangerously close to his heat. It takes every ounce of self restraint Atsumu has to not grab his brother by the shirt collar and throw him to the ground so he can’t taste Hinata’s dick first. He knows if he does that, the moment will be ruined… Or maybe not… He honestly doesn’t want to risk it. So instead he does the next best thing by getting right to the point by immediately latching his mouth onto Hinata’s concealed cock and strokes damp silk reverently with his tongue.

“F-fuck!” Hinata curses and throws his head back onto his pillow—his legs falling open even wider. So enthralled by how his teasing is making Hinata react, Atsumu misses Osamu slotting his head between Hinata’s thighs, gingerly pulling the panties to the side and guiding Hinata’s balls into his hot mouth. 

Hinata’s hips jerk involuntarily, bucking upward and nearly crushing Atsumu’s nose against his hard cock. Osamu snickers as he sucks on Hinata’s balls like they’re hard candies, slobbering all over the lacy fabric. 

Atsumu’s face scrunches in displeasure, how dare Osamu jump right to ball stuff before he can get Hinata out of his panties. Even though Hinata is so far gone, he probably doesn’t even realize whose mouth is doing what, this shit matters to Atsumu. 

“Hey,” Atsumu rasps, catching Osamu’s attention. He looks up at his brother with Hinata’s balls still in his mouth—does he have no shame? “Let’s get him out of this.” Atsumu points to Hinata’s drenched panties. 

Osamu releases Hinata (who whimpers at the loss of touch) with a wet pop, “Why? So ya can suck his dick an’ leave me high and dry? It’s my birthday too,” Osamu says as he wipes the spit from his mouth with the back of his sleeve, severing the trail of saliva that still connected him to Hinata’s balls. 

“N-no!” Atsumu lies. He absolutely intended to do just that, but he can’t let ‘Samu know.

“Uh-huh, sure. I know ya don’t like sharin’ but ya do realize it’s my birthday too? This is Hinata’s gift to _both_ of us.” Osamu hooks his fingers beneath the elastic of the panty’s waistband and pulls them down and over Hinata’s cock, throwing them somewhere on Hinata’s bedroom floor. “I bet we could really make him lose his mind if we worked together,” Osamu offers softly. 

Atsumu looks back at Hinata, bralette askew and struggling to keep his eyes open while huffing pathetic little noises. Atsumu knows his brother has a point. He _always_ has a point. Forever the voice of reason between the two of them. Just as devious, but more level headed. And even though he really, _really_ does not want to share, he wants to tear Hinata apart even more. Even if that means receiving some help from his brother. 

Atsumu pushes his sweat stained back and looks at Osamu square in the eyes. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

Osamu’s smile tugs at the corner of his lips, just like back in the day right before they executed their own freak-quick. “You open him up while I suck him off?” 

Atsumu nods. He knows he can do that way better than ‘Samu ever could. “Just don’t make him cum or I’ll knock yer teeth out.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Osamu takes Hinata’s throbbing length into his hand and strokes it, using his thumb to spread precum around the crown making everything all sticky. Hinata jolts at the sensation, head snapping back up to stare at the twins. His blush spreads all the way down his abused neck and his gaze is rabid, sending subliminal vibrations in the twin’s direction. He wants to get fucked so bad, Atsumu knows it. 

“Are ya ready, baby?” Atsumu asks.

Hinata nods emphatically and grips his sheets. 

The twins smirk, Hinata looks so adorable when he’s so turned on like this. Time to make him look even more _adorable._

They get right to work. Osamu gulps Hinata down until his cock touches the back of his soft palate while Atsumu coats his fingers with the strawberry lube from a travel sized he just so happened to be carrying in his back pocket. He just _knew_ it would come in handy. Atsumu expertly circles Hinata’s rim three times, coaxing it to relax before he eases one digit inside.

“Yes!” Hinata cries and bucks his hips into Osamu’s mouth and makes him gag. Atsumu can’t help but laugh at how his brother’s eyes go wide with tears from the sudden thrust. 

“Better watch that gag reflex, eh ‘Samu?” Atsumu snickers. Osamu flashes him a V while he drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of Hinata’s cock, tracing the prominent vein that goes from base to tip. 

“Fuck off,” Osamu coughs and shrugs out of his longsleeve Onigiri Miya shirt. 

Suddenly, Atsumu feels his own damp clothes clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The brothers remove all their clothing, leaving them in just their boxer briefs. Before Hinata can complain about the lack of attention, Atsumu kisses those pouting lips and inserts two fingers inside to massage his prostate while Osamu gets back to sucking him off—this time holding his hips in place so he can not gag him again. Atsumu swallows all of Hinata’s wanton noises as he fucks his fingers in deep, so deep that his knuckle presses against Hinata’s stretched out rim.

“Mmmm, ‘Tsumu. I want more!” Hinata pleads in between Atsumu’s open mouthed kisses. 

“Ya hear that ‘Samu? The little crow wants more,” Atsumu says as he teases a third finger at Hinata’s entrance. 

Osamu lifts his head and kisses Hinata’s tip and pulls back his foreskin to just barely tongue around the sensitive flesh. “Oh? Should we give him more?” 

“Yes, give me more!” Hinata cries as he desperately tries to thrust into Osamu’s mouth. Damn, Atsumu’s earlier suspicions were correct. Watching Hinata struggle to rut into a face that looks exactly like his is kinda… _Hot_. 

“Would ya lend me a hand?” Atsumu inserts a third finger into Hinata’s asshole all the way to the knuckle. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Osamu says before coating his index and middle fingers with the sloppy mixture of saliva and precum he’d been accumulating in his mouth. He brings the wet digits to meet his brother’s and aids him in stretching Hinata out even further. Five fingers shoved into the tight space. 

Hinata goes completely ballistic. Both Atsumu and Osamu’s names rip from this throat in between choked off sobs over the lazy bass line of the music that no one is paying attention to. His entire body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, seeping onto his bed sheets beneath him. They roughly fuck Hinata with their fingers, working in tandem to make Hinata’s body convulse as his white knuckles claw damp bedsheets. He looks so sexy, eyes starting to roll into the back of his head with his mouth agape and drooling like he’s some sort of character of a hentai drawing. 

Atsumu swears he can practically see hearts in Hinata’s pupils. 

“D’ya think he’s ready, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu asks as he pulls out his fingers.

Atsumu removes his fingers as well and smiles at the angry ring of red around his asshole. “I think so ‘Samu.” 

“Who’s gonna fuck him?” 

“Both of you!” Hinata pants, answering before Atsumu can get any word in edgewise. His chest heaves as he attempts to catch his breath. 

The twins stare at him incredulously. 

“How the fuck is that gonna work?” Atsumu asks. 

“Lie down and I’ll show you.” Hinata is already up and pulling Atsumu down to lie on the bed and all but rips off his underwear. “Osamu you need to stand and grab two condoms. They’re in my top dresser,” he commands. 

Osamu doesn’t argue, sliding off the bed to do what he’s told.

Hinata straddles Atsumu, grinding his hard on against Atsumu’s own. Fuck, he didn’t realize how badly he needed his dick touched until this moment. “You ready for your birthday treat, baby?” Hinata asks and kisses Atsumu, searing and sloppy. Atsumu is in heaven, making out and frotting with the horniest little hottie the world has ever seen. 

Best birthday present ever. 

When Hinata pulls away, Atsumu whimpers pathetically. He wants more! But before he can let it bother him too much, Hinata is rolling a condom onto his dick as he mumbles something to Osamu. 

“Now, I’m gonna sit on your dick while Osamu also puts it in okay?” Hinata warns and gives Atsumu a kiss on the cheek. Atsumu suddenly wishes he could see his brother’s reaction to this, but then again maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t. So he just nods, biting his lip nervously. He can vaguely see Osamu’s hands holding Hinata’s waist through the fog that clouds his vision.

  
  


At a glacial pace, Hinata lowers himself onto Atsumu’s dick while at the same time, the pressure of his brother’s cock is pressed against his own. It feels… _Weird_. But also the intense pressure makes his body feel like it’s going to fall apart at any moment. 

“Fuck yes, that’s it boys fill me up,” Hinata growls and sinks deeper. 

Atsumu can hear Osamu’s heavy breathing from behind Hinata and wonders if this feels just as weird and good to him? He can’t imagine being the one standing, how are his legs not giving out? Next time, Atsumu is going to have to stand so he can feel what it’s like. 

_Wait, next time?_

“Move faster Osamu,” Hinata says and picks up his own tempo– rendering Atsumu completely helpless and turning him into a blob of a person. If he even tried to thrust up into Hinata, he knows he would cum immediately. So he just lies there completely on the receiving end of Hinata and Osamu’s pleasure. And fuck does it burn him alive. 

“Hi-Hinata I’m gonna—” Osamu moans and grips Hinata’s waist tighter. 

“Don’t fight it! Cum for me ‘Samu, you too ‘Tsumu,” Hinata yells and impales himself on the twin’s cocks with more force. 

Atsumu does not need to be told twice to let go, he’s been bursting at the seams since the moment Hinata said “fill me up.” When Atsumu cums, he can feel Osamu’s cock pulse his release too. 

Their voices both crack and groan Hinata’s name, “Shouyou!” 

And not long after, Hinata cums in thick, milky spurts on Atsumu’s chest. There are no words that can describe just how Hinata’s voice broke, but if Atsumu had to try—the sound would probably make any porn star want to immediately retire. 

The aftermath of the Miya-Hina fuckfest is incredibly hazy. Hinata falls off Atsumu's dick and lies next to Atsumu, Osamu collapses onto the bed flanking Hinata, and they all groan from the tingling sensation that spreads throughout their bodies and the painful ache in their muscles. Now that their heart rates are calming down, Atsumu can finally make out the artist that’s playing in the background.

An American–Rico Nasty. 

“So… Was that a good birthday gift?” Hinata sighs and pulls the twins in close to his sides. They both nuzzle into his shoulders and let their hands touch heated skin, basking in this post sex glow as they coax tremors out of Hinata’s body. 

“I guess it wasn’t so bad,” Osamu admits, his eyes flickering to meet Atsumu’s before planting a kiss on Hinata’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Atsumu reluctantly agrees and licks one of the bruises Osamu left. 

“Would you want to do this again sometime?” Hinata asks, hopeful. 

Atsumu knows this is absolutely fucked. Twin brothers should not share a fuck buddy, let alone at the same time. But he’s never cum so hard in his entire life and wants to cum this hard _all_ the time. 

“Only if ‘Samu doesn’t make it weird,” Atsumu says and kisses Hinata’s cheek. As long as he’s Hinata’s favorite, he can stand to share with his brother. 

“You’re one to talk,” Osamu scoffs with an eye roll and a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the miyahina fuckfest. happy birthday 'samu and 'tsumu, i hope today you cum for every year you've been alive. I also wrote this in the span of 24 hours.... enjoy the fruits of my labor.


End file.
